Aventus Velarius
General Velarius is the man who defied Clivia Tharn's troop movements while Commander Lakosta (at the time) was away. He escaped with the Emperor once the Anchor finally dropped on the city after the first invasion on the city isle. Safia Velarius is also his daughter and is currently serving as a Lieutenant in the 9th Legion. Velarius is the Commanding General of the 9th Legion and First General of the Empire. Personality Aventus is what every Imperial legionnaire should come off as. Loyal, dedicated, and fearless. He is a shrewd tactician and has never lost a battle against a mortal army. He is quick to come up with a plan and get his troops into position. Preferring quick attacks that the enemy will never see coming. Biography Early Life - Joining the Imperial Legion - Personal Life Aventus has never had much of a personal life. However during times of peace he found his wife and they conceived Safia Velarius. During his downtime he spends as much time with his family as possible or continuing his work for the Imperial Legion. Relations Zemouregal Lakosta - Emperor and Previous Commander Safia Velarius - Daughter Emrys Wledig - Commander Alexia Lavina - Rival Kastav Quintillius - Friend Anatolius Caudex - Friend Noteable Conflicts - First Battle Against the Reach - First Bangkorai War - White-Rose Defense - Akaviri Invasion of Morrowind - Varen's Rebellion - Battle for Arenthia-Green Hill - West Morrowind Siege - Second Battle Against The Reach - Craglorn War - Hammerfell War - Elswyer War - Valenwood Annexation - Second Bangkorai War - Civil war - Red-Heartland Defense - Ruby Isles War - Cyro-Dominion War - Uprising of Julius Nepos - Siege of The Imperial City Medals and Awards * 2E - Medal of Honour x7 * 2E - Medal of Courage x7 * 2E - Ruby Heart x3 * 2E - Cyrodiilic Pillar * 2E - Gold Hourglass x5 * 2E - Silver Shield * 2E - Nibenay Shield * 2E - Order of the Dragonknights * 2E - Skyrim Shield * 2E - Valenwood Shield * 2E - Colovia Shield * 2E - Hammerfell Shield * 2E - High Rock Shield * 2E - Gold Medal of Valour x5 * 2E - Gold Crossed Swords x7 * 2E - Silver Crossed Swords x3 * 2E - Silver Medal of Valour x3 * 2E - Order of Reman * 2E - Order of Alessia * 2E - Order of Akatosh * 2E - Stendarr's Hammer * 2E - Mind of Julianos * 2E - Gold Medal of the Horn x2 * 2E - Warrior's Star x10 * 2E - Order of The Red Diamond * 2E - Winterborn Medal * 2E - Red Sands Medal * 2E - Heavy Rain Medal * 2E - 45 Years of Service * 2E - Promotion for War Merits Knight-Errant - Praefect * 2E - Promotion for War Merits Praefect - Sergeant * 2E - Promotion for War Merits Sergeant - Lieutenant * 2E - Promotion for War Merits Legate - General * 2E - Iron Diamond * 2E - Tacticians Mind * 2E - Forward Assault x6 Rank's Held * Auxiliary * Legionary * Knight-Errant * Praefect * Sergeant * Lieutenant * Legate * General * 1st General Trivia N/A Gallery N/A References N/A